The present invention refers to a dosaging pump which can be placed, in particular, on bottles or the like.
In particular the dosaging pump of the invention has a pump bellows and two valves. Dosaging pumps with free-standing pump bellows are known. The pump bellows must be exceptionally stable and therefore have thick walls. This means an expense for material and results in more difficult operation, particularly for children and older people. On the other hand, there are pump pistons with structural parts which are guided on one another.